dragonballmultiversefandomcom-20200223-history
Vegeta (Universe 3)
(master)}} Vegeta (ベジータ, Bejīta), also known as King Vegeta (ベジータ王 Bejīta-ō) was the son of and the current king of the Saiyan race. After was destroyed by Carbonite, Vegeta took his place as the new king. He was killed along with the rest of the Saiyans except for , in the universe where he became the new Saiyan King. later made Vegeta, along with the rest of the Saiyan race, into Ghost Warriors. Appearance Vegeta of Universe 3 looks identical to all of his counterparts, but he wears the same attire the other Saiyan warriors wear, but with a cape. Personality While much isn't known about Vegeta of Universe 3, he appears to be very confident when he confronted his counterpart during the multiverse tournament. Interestingly, he sees himself as the "real" Vegeta, suggesting that he sees his alter-egos as inferior to himself. History As a child Vegeta lost his status as "prince" when his father was dethroned by Baddack. Later he challenged Hanasia to be the king but failed, when he became an adult, he wanted to challenge Hanasia again but Broli was first and became king by killing Hanasia New King In Age 737, Vegeta was on Planet Freeza 68 for training with his mentor, Nappa. Due to Freeza's fondness for Prince Vegeta, he keeps him on his planet while Freeza himself takes a secret trip to Planet Vegeta for nefarious reasons. Due to this, Prince Vegeta misses out seeing his father being dethroned by Baddack and seeing the assassination of Freeza himself. Distant Future On a distant planet, due to feeling fear and jealousy towards King Broly, Vegeta transforms into a Super Saiyan. Baddack in the distance claims that he was waiting for this moment to happen ever since he foresaw it in a vision twenty years ago. Baddack then purposes a plan to overthrow King Broly. Despite Vegeta hating the plan, Vegeta accepts. Vegeta later confronts Broly on Planet Vegeta and challenges him. As Broly suggests they fight where they were now, Ex-King Vegeta suggests they go to a distant planet to prevent damage to their planet. Broly, growing impatient, tells them to hurry up and find a planet. Later on, they arrive at Planet Helior and begin killing some of its inhabitants. After that, the two Saiyans begin to fight. Sometime during the fight, it seems that Vegeta has the upper hand until Broly transforms into the Legendary Super Saiyan. As Vegeta attempts to attack him in multiple ways, it has no effect on the king. Then, Heloites begin attacking Vegeta and Broly. After it seems Vegeta had died, he gets back up, saying he's not done yet. Vegeta then goes with the plan that Baddack had organized, tricking Broly to stepping into a pool of Carbonite. As Broly's body decays in the Carbonite, Vegeta is arrested by the Heloites. Some time after, Vegeta destroys Planet Helior and returns to Planet Vegeta as its new king. Multiverse Tournament Second Round A disheveled Dr. Raichi summons Vegeta as a last resort to kill of Universe 13, who was ultimately weakened due to being injured and utilizing the SSJ3 form. Wanting to finish in style while calling himself the "Real" Vegeta, Ghost Vegeta instantly becomes a Super Saiyan before utterly vaporizing his counterpart straight to oblivion. This action causes a relived Dr. Raichi to become the victor, and subsequently sends away Vegeta back inside of his Hatchiyack machine. Power While the full strength of Vegeta is still unknown, he is presumed to be very powerful since he is one of the three known Super Saiyans in his universe.At the very least he can gain the upper hand against super saiyan Broly and was easily able to kill his weakened counterpart from universe 13 rather casually. Techniques Flight: The ability to levitate by manipulating one's ki. Vegeta use this technique when fighting against Broly Ki Blast: A concentrated blast of energy that can be fired at various intervals. Vegeta used a full-power energy wave version to kill his counterpart in the second round. Galick Gun: A powerful purple energy wave that can deal massive damage. Has yet to be seen utilized by Vegeta, or if he even possess this technique at all. Final Crash:a massive whitish-blue energy wave that inflict a large amount of damage. Vegeta used final crash in attempt to kill Super Saiyan Broly Transformations Super Saiyan Vegeta accessed this transformation after becoming jealous of King Broly's massive power. Later on, the Saiyan would go to challenge King Broly for the throne using this transformation. Trivia * It is hinted that Vegeta was highly respected at Planet Vegeta, as remarks to Universe 10's , "I've seen you younger, cuter and a lot stronger!" Given Hanasia's status as an elite, this speaks volumes about Vegeta's reputation. Gallery Dragon Ball Multiverse(Ghost Vegeta) A Divine Warrior For Dr. Raichi.png|Vegeta the Ghost Warrior Prince. Drawn by BK-81 0-0.PNG|Vegeta being summoned to the battlefield. Bejjita.png Category:Super Saiyan Category:Universe 3 Category:Male Category:Saiyan Category:Dead Category:Ghost Warriors Category:Participant Category:Kings